Lex and Terry Wiki
Lex (Lex Staley) and Terry (Terry Jaymes) They are two nationally syndicated morning drive radio hosts broadcasting from the Dallas, Texas, studios of KEGL 97.1 FM. Their show had been distributed and sold by Envision Radio Networks but on August 19, 2010 announced a change of syndication partners to United Stations Radio Networks. The show airs live from 5 AM to 10 AM CST every weekday. As of on January 21, 2010, former flagship station KEGL no longer airs the show, but it is still produced in the KEGL studios. Lex and Terry can be heard on Channel 152 - Extreme XM. The show on XM airs from 11 AM to 3 PM EST. In addition to the XM broadcast, the Lex and Terry Radio Network offers a live viewing of the show through Ustream. A daily podcast of the complete program is also available via iTunes and other podcast clients. The Lex and Terry Radio network can also be heard through Clear Channel's IHeartRadio network (including apps on Blackberry, IPhone, and Android OS) and Lex and Terry's own IPhone app. After the day's show is over, it is replayed throughout the day on the Lex and Terry website, with replays of the week's shows played throughout the weekend. Lex Staley is a 25-year veteran of the radio industry with a successful track record both on the management and talent sides of the business. He is best known in the industry for his ability to turn around inefficient, poorly performing stations, helping them achieve double-digit market share and raise the ratings meter. Staley began his radio career in 1978 in sales at Jacksonville, Florida-based WKUE-FM and soon began working on the other side of the booth as an on-air personality. He soon moved over another Jacksonville-based station, WFYV-FM, where he not only hosted a variety of evening and mid-day shows, but also maintained executive management positions, including music director and program director. In 1997, Staley stepped down from his director’s position to concentrate solely on building the Lex & Terry Morning Radio Network. A native of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Staley currently resides in the Dallas, Texas, area with his wife and daughter. Terry Jaymes has more than 20 years of experience in radio, television and stand up comedy. He formerly hosted the nightly "Entertainment Report" for Jacksonville-based WJXT News at 10. In addition, he appeared regularly on television shows Sunday Comics, Comic Strip Live, and Pure Insanity. Some of his other TV credits include national ads and a recurring role on the soap opera Santa Barbara. A native of Southern California, Jaymes resides in Dallas, Texas, with his wife, Shari. Peter is the managing director of the show, hired in 1997 when the show launched itself into national syndication. In addition to his managerial duties, he is also a featured member of the on-air talent, most recently taking over as the news man. Welpton also hosts his own segment titled "The Geek Out" in the show's iTunes podcasts and online radio stream. Peter started his radio career while at Texas Tech University, spending the majority of his time working at the college radio station KTXT-FM. After college, he worked at the Dallas heritage rock station "Q102". Later, he got into the syndication end of the radio industry and moved to New York City to work for MJI Broadcasting. Peter is a native of Dallas, Texas. During the Aug 19th 2010 broadcast, Peter announced that he would be leaving the show on Aug 31st. Tyler Baker originally joined the staff as an intern, but became a full-time employee on April 2007. He works as a phone screener, but is also a member of the on-air talent, being featured in many of the show's bits such as "Helper Taint", "Taint on a Bus", "Black Like Taint", "Make Taint Scream", "Spread my Mom", and "The Public Trainer". He has also proven that there are no lengths to which he will not go for the sake of the show, such as consuming insects, drinking urine, licking an amputee's nub, having sex in a van with a professional hooker, and getting his body hair waxed live on the air. A Florida native, Baker currently resides in the Dallas, Texas area. Dee Reed performs various duties for the show, including screening phones, scheduling guests, serving as the proprietor of the Lex and Terry Store, and participating as part of the on-air talent by being featured in various bits such as "The Applicant", "Homeless Idol", "Homeless Coin Toss", and "Homeless Comic". He also hosts his own segment called "At Home With Dee" on the podcast and online radio stream, which is a compilation of random conversations that occur in his home. Originally a native of Tampa, Florida, he moved to Jacksonville, Florida in 1994 and began working as a club DJ. Afterwards, he was picked up by Clear Channel and began work as an overnight DJ for the radio station WJBT 92.7. Becoming a nighttime ratings success, listeners claimed that he was borrowing ideas from the Lex and Terry show. In response, he called into the show and "confessed to the act", to which Lex and Terry enjoyed so much that Reed became part of the staff soon afterwards. He currently resides in the Dallas, Texas area with his wife and children. Jason was the show's producer. His duties included filtering out inappropriate content on the air as well as operating the sound effects machine. He began his radio career working for the radio station WZZR 94.3 in south Florida while attending college to obtain a degree in music. Upon realizing that his job was turning into a career, Jason soon transitioned into the radio industry. He began working for the Love Doctors as a phone screener and assistant to the producer, and after a year, he became the producer. Towards the end of 2008, upon the departure of producer Scott Richards, Lex and Terry contacted Jason for the position, and he accepted. Jason is a native of Stuart, Florida. Anthony was the show's engineer who appeared sporadically on the show. He helped with audio and video in and out of the office and occasionally participated in the show's bits. He is known for having a "kermit the frog" voice. Sarah Morgan was added to the show in October of 2009 as a phone screener. She is also a known Puck Bunny, and has been at times romantically linked to several minor league hockey players and even members of the Philadelphia Flyers; notably Daniel Carcillo. As a hockey fan she regularly changes allegiances to support whatever team she feels is most likely to make the playoffs or win the Stanley Cup. In the last year she supported the Toronto Maple Leafs, Washington Capitals, Pittsburg Penguins, Phildephia Flyers, and the Chicago Blackhawks. Based in Jacksonville, Sam served as the sports man on the show, broadcasting live from his home every morning to discuss the various goings-on in the sports world with the hosts. Sam is the sports director for WJXT TV 4 Jacksonville and also manages his own sports blog. Sam is no longer with the show as of 2009. Scott Richards served as the show's producer and was responsible for the various technical duties of the program, including the creation of the show's bumpers and the show's intro segments, as well as keeping the show under time and letting the hosts know when it was time to cut to commercial breaks. Richards also proved himself an accomplished sound editor, as one of the key features of the show is the use of random humorous sound bites throughout the program, which Richards was responsible for editing and adding in throughout the day. On November 5, 2008, Richards announced he was leaving the show and would be moving back to Florida to be closer to family. His last day on the show was November 21, 2008. Kim was the former news director for the show. She started working with the show when they were based in Jacksonville and traveled with them when they moved to Dallas. She left the show in April 2007 and moved back to Jacksonville where she runs her own company, McCafferty Communications. She was perhaps best known for her reactions to air horns, which produced some hilarity for listeners. Lex and Terry: Naked was the name of the television show pilot that focused more on the behind the scenes workings of the show. Lex and Terry pitched the show to Spike TV, Comedy Central, and A&E among others. The show was produced and directed by Steve Stockman, a director known for the film Two Weeks. A promo for the pilot can be seen through the Lex and Terry website or on YouTube. The possibility of a television show is currently on hold due to staff changes since the filming of the pilot, as well as Lex and Terry's recent association with UStream. Avid motorcyclists, Lex and Terry have been ambassadors for the motorcycle community through their charity work. Since 2002, Lex and Terry have promoted and hosted an annual motorcycle charity ride in Jacksonville, Florida, called Lex & Terry's Ticket to Ride. Planned in conjunction with Adamec's Harley Davidson, the event has raised over $400,000 for the Autism Society of America since its inception. Category:Browse